1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an extendible drawer apparatus for a vehicle. More particularly, the invention pertains to a motorized extendible drawer apparatus for a vehicle for automatically extending a drawer in a cantilever position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of extendible drawers or platforms for use with vehicles are known in the art. Generally, these devices are mounted to a truck bed of a pickup truck or similar type vehicle.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,830,242, issued to Painter, discloses a tray apparatus for vehicles. A frame is mounted to the bed of the vehicle and a tray is movable from the frame. A wheel assembly is attached to the tray for supporting the tray when the tray is extended in a cantilever position. While this device does provide a satisfactory means for extending a drawer from a frame, it suffers from a number of disadvantages.
The Painter device requires the strength of a person to move the tray out to an extended position, as well as to move the tray back into a storage position within the frame. While this is feasible on a level surface, an unlevel surface will create a difficult or impossible situation. This problem is compounded when considering the fact that the tray capacity will allow for the storage of many items having a total weight possibly in the hundreds of pounds. An additional problem exists with the Painter's use of a wheel assembly. This wheel assembly is in engagement with the ground level when the tray is extended. An uneven or rough surface, such as one with rocks or gravel, will prevent the wheel assembly from easily moving.
Unlevel and rough surfaces, like those described above, are common at construction sites and in rural settings. Since the use of vehicles having a bed, such as pickup trucks, are more commonly used in these types of settings, a more desirable extendible drawer or tray apparatus would be one that was well constructed and adapted for carrying a heavy load, as well as being operative on any type of surface.
As will be described in greater detail hereinafter, the extendible drawer apparatus of the present invention differs from those previously proposed.